baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Majorman86/Alignments, my "raw models"
Based on superhero movies and animated series: Lawful Good *Batman - the "struggling LG". He follows a firm set of principles during his vigilante work (no martial weapons, no killing, etc.) and wants to bring law and order to Gotham. However it often backfires due to corrupt legal system, poor security (especially in Archam) or Harvey Dent going insane. So batman often questions whether being lawful (sticking to his own rules) promotes good (ridding the streets from crime) in Gotham. *Captain America - definitely a lighter version of the LG stereotype. These guy has been serving as the natural leader of good aligned parties, works well with hierarchy, has unbendable will to do good and can generally serve as a banner-man for a crusade against evil forces. Neutral Good *Spider-Man - has an undeniable will to fight crime, but is mostly motivated by guilt (poor uncle Ben) and because someone has to do it (i.e. entirely personal motives). He lack the "zeal" to restore justice that Batman and Superman have and he lacks any "fight the system" tendencies CG characters have. Chaotic Good Well, I hate the Robin Hood example. I find him to be a CN iconoclast, at best. As such, I am left with: *Wolverine - he is a good guy and opposes Magneto and Sabertooth with passion. But he is individualist, disrespects authority figures (be it Cyclops, the professor or the army), has a hot temper and bouts of uncontrollable rage. He is also an "act first, think later" kind of guy. *Hulk - well, one can always count on Hulk to thwart the evil plans of "puny gods" and kick major evil butt. But he is entirely a being of chaos, uncontrollable, unstoppable and almost impossible to reason with. It's probably entirely due to Bruce Banner that he's still on the side of Good. Lawful Neutral *Nick Fury - as "the Government" Nick in practice embodies order. He is (or was, in the movies) also a leader of the hierarchical organized S.H.I.E.L.D. He is though not entirely a good guy, as no government is entirely good aligned. The best decision for the government is not always the "good" decision and he has had his conflicts with members of the Avengers. *Judge Dredd - "I AM THE LAW". True Neutral *Mr. Manhattan - omnipowerful, omnipresent and generally disinterested in daily affairs. Screw morale, he's got physics to care about! Chaotic Neutral *Catwoman - does whatever she fancies with a total disregard of rules, alliances or (social) order. Especially in the Dark Knight Rises, where she does not care about Gotham falling into chaos. She's also individualistic and self-centered, but not necessarily evil - she does not spread destruction and mayhem, nor does she harm civilians. *Two-Face (the Dark Knight) - due to trauma becomes completely insane and convinced that the only force that drives the world is chance. He does not turn evil, as he does not want to spread suffering to everyone, only the ones responsible for his misfortunes, but then he does not mind killing the driver of one of the people he shortlisted for execution. Still, motivated mostly by chance than senseless destruction. Lawful Evil *Magneto - all he wants is mutant supremacy. He has plans for New World Order (yes, Order being the keyword here) where mutants shall rule non-mutants, as the former are better prepared. He's also cunning, manipulative and calculative. *The Red Skull - He has plans for New World Order (yes, Order being the keyword here). He has also created a strong personal army off loyal and devoted followers. Neutral Evil *Raven/Mystique - an assassin driven by survival. She will work and/or betray anyone as long as it improves her chances of survival. *The Collector - he wants to posses the greatest collection of curiosities in the universe, even if this means enslaving other beings. This is truly a self-centered goal. Chaotic Evil *The Joker - a criminally insane murderous psychopath who wants to corrupt the forces of good and (mostly) order. He even succeeds with Harvey Dent. His focus is mostly (in the Dark Night, at least) on Chaos and Evil has a lesser role in his quest (but is nonetheless strongly present). *Green Goblin - a criminally insane murderous psychopath whose goals are considerably narrower than the Joker's (he does not pursuit chaos of universal proportions). Still, he is extremely dangerous and capable of large-scale destruction. Category:Blog posts